


Lewat Tengah Malam

by 12micropercent



Series: Seusai Mereka [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12micropercent/pseuds/12micropercent
Summary: Lucas dengan semua keyakinan dan rasa percaya dirinya yang berpilar seolah menjunjung langit.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Seusai Mereka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886677
Kudos: 14





	Lewat Tengah Malam

_**Lucas**_ tahu, di malam selarut ini _orang itu_ masih terjaga.

Lucas yakin, _orang itu_ pasti lelah akan hari-harinya yang panjang.

Lucas bertaruh, _orang itu_ sedang duduk termenung menatap kota dari balik jendela.

Lucas bersumpah, _orang itu_ pasti sedang memikirkan dirinya.

Sama persis, seperti Lucas.

Lampu berpendar kuning di luar sana menerangi jalan setapak yang sedari tadi lengang. Sebagian sinarnya ikut menyorot masuk— _menembus kaca jendela_ —dan menerpa raut tanpa ekspresi yang berlindung di balik sana. Sesekali pancarannya berkedip mati lalu menyala lagi dengan ritme tak beraturan. Memang sudah tua, sudah seharusnya diganti. Hati kecilnya menerka-nerka, apa orang itu juga menatap lampu usang yang sedang sekarat.

_Tidak mungkin._

Orang dengan mata lebar dan berbinar bak manik boneka itu pasti hanya bisa melihat warna-warni gemilang cahaya di tengah hiruk-pikuk kehidupan malam.

Lucas mengetuk-ngetuk kaca di hadapan dengan jari telunjuk. Tidak ada intensi dalam aksinya. Pada akhirnya hanya mendapati sidik jari yang tertinggal di depan mata dan lapisan debu menghitam yang menempel di ujung jarinya.

“Apa rumahmu juga tak terurus seperti rumahku?” Bibir yang semula terkunci berbisik kepada sunyi.

_Tidak lagi._

Sesibuk apapun orang itu, pasti masih sempat merawat setiap ekor semut yang tinggal di celah pintu rumahnya.

Jendela berdiri kokoh tepat di depan muka dan selembar tirai menjuntai bersandar pada punggungnya. Pria itu— _Lucas_ —bagai terpaku di antara dua dunia. Raganya terdiam layaknya pahatan batu sementara jiwanya berkelana menyelami masa lalu. Mengumpulkan pecahan dan serpihan ingatan yang berserakan yang sulit untuk bersatu.

Tak bisa disangkal sekarang ia merindukannya.

Orang itu.

Lucas sedang memikirkannya.

Orang itu.

Lucas jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya.

Orang itu.

_Mark Lee._

_Lucas merindukannya._

Dan ini bukan kali pertama Lucas merindukan orang— _Mark Lee_ —itu.

Ia jadi berandai lagi. _Apa Mark juga memikirkan hal yang sama?_

Apa Mark mengira Lucas sudah _move on?_ Sama seperti Lucas mengira Mark sudah merelakannya?

Apa Mark mengira Lucas membencinya? Sama seperti Lucas mengira Mark tidak ingin mencintainya lagi?

Apa Mark mengira Lucas sudah melupakannya? Sama seperti Lucas mengira Mark tidak ingin mengingatnya?

Bisa saja. Iya. Hal itu _sangat mungkin._

Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah dua puluh lima bulan mereka tidak bersama. Lucas hafal betul dengan penanggalan yang— _sebenarnya_ —tak bermakna itu. Tapi ia yakin jika Mark sudah tidak menghitung hari-hari yang dilalui tanpa dirinya lagi.

Lalu sudah delapan belas bulan Lucas tidak mendapat panggilan ataupun _sms_ dari nomor yang ia simpan dengan nama kontak _“My Watermelon Boy”_. Apa pula yang kini diharapkannya? Saat itu Lucas membiarkan ponselnya berdering sampai mati. Membiarkan pujaan hatinya menunggu penggilannya tersambung di seberang sana dalam ketidakpastian.

Bisa saja pemuda mungil itu hanya ingin menanyakan kabar singa— _yang pernah jadi_ —kesayangannya, tidak lebih.

_Ah_ , mungkin Mark benar-benar mengira Lucas sudah _move on_ atau bahkan membencinya sekarang, sampai-sampai ia menyerah untuk menghubungi Lucas lagi. Bagi Lucas, hal itu juga menandakan Mark yang sudah bisa merelakan dirinya.

Kini Lucas yang ingin menelpon nomor yang masih diberi tanda bintang itu. Nomor yang dengan setengah hati ingin dihapus dari ponselnya sejak dulu. Ia hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kabar bocah semangka favoritnya itu, tidak lebih.

Sangat ingin. Bahkan lebih dari ingin untuk sekedar menghubungi Mark saat ini. Namun entah mengapa rasanya sulit. Sama seperti bagaimana susahnya ia mengabaikan tiap panggilan dari Mark dulu. Ingin sekali rasanya menggeser _lockscreen_ ke arah ikon hijau lalu mendengar suara manis Mark saat itu juga. Tapi egonya tak tertandingi.

Kini hatinya mengamuk, melepaskan badai akan perasaan terdalam. Namun otaknya dengan kuat memegang kendali akan bahtera di tengah ribut yang berkecamuk.

_“Kau merindukannya_ ,” kata sang hati.

_“Tidak usah menghubunginya,”_ balas si otak, _“jangan merindukan orang yang sudah tidak merindukanmu.”_

Bagi Lucas, perlu perjuangan dengan segala apapun dalam dirinya untuk bersikap acuh pada Mark.

Lucas hanya bisa mengingat-ingat suara Mark yang biasa didengarnya. Tapi ia tak yakin apakah Mark masih mengingat suaranya yang tiap hari ia perdengarkan.

_Sepertinya tidak._

Ia percaya Mark pasti tidak ingin mendengar suara berat miliknya meskipun sebatas dalam bunga tidurnya. Tidak dalam ingatannya. Tidak sampai kapanpun jua.

Ia berani bertaruh Mark pasti tidak akan memutar memori itu dalam kepalanya lagi.

Tidak dengan wajah Lucas yang pernah dipandanginya setiap hari.

Tidak pula dengan wangi parfum yang selalu dipakai Lucas seusai mandi.

Tidak juga dengan semua sikap Lucas yang pernah dihadapinya.

Bahkan tidak dengan nama Lucas yang dulu diucap bibirnya dengan penuh cinta.

Lucas besumpah Mark tidak ingin mengingat semua itu.

Ia yakin orang seperti Mark pasti tidak ingin mengingat-ingat apapun tentang Lucas. Sisa-sisa kenangan pahit seperti dirinya, atau kenangan _mereka_ pada kalanya. Lucas percaya, Mark pasti sudah benar-benar melupakannya.

_Lucas._

Orang dengan nama itu pasti sudah hilang dari ingatannya.

Lucas dengan semua keyakinan dan rasa percaya dirinya yang berpilar seolah menjunjung langit.

Saat ini pikirannya benar-benar beradu di dalam kepala. Bagaimana ia berpikir Mark akan mengingatnya. Atau mengandai bila Mark membencinya. Lalu membayangkan kalau Mark melupakannya. Ia tak tahu ingin menghadapi kenyataan yang seperti apa.

Yang Lucas tahu rasa bimbang tengah menggerogoti hatinya. Sangat sombong batinnya, saat ia berani bersumpah atas hal yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya.

Rasa percaya diri yang pernah menjulang perlahan mulai runtuh.

Sekarang, yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan keraguan.

_Sekarang._

Lucas berandai-andai, jikalau di malam selarut ini Mark masih terjaga.

Lucas ingin tahu, apa Mark lelah akan hari-harinya yang panjang.

Lucas tidak tahu, apakah Mark sedang duduk termenung menatap kota dari balik jendela.

Lucas hanya berharap.

_Sesekali Mark mau memikirkan tentang dirinya._

**_—Lewat Tengah Malam_ **


End file.
